titanswillclashfandomcom-20200215-history
Galatea
Galatea was a clay statue that was sculpted by Pygmalion the 9th, and modeled slightly after Medusa as a daughter for him and his wife, and brought to life by Aphrodite. Though circumstances caused her to fall in love with Perseus. Though after a terrible battle and ordeal, she gained a free will of her own and brought back by Aprhodite, falling in love with both Perseus and Medusa, becoming a member of their band of heroes. Characteristics * Name: Galatea * Aliases: Clay Woman, Crazy Girl * Age: 18 (in Appearance) 1 Month (since creation) * Hair: * Eyes: * Likes: * Dislikes: * Family: Pygmalion 9th (father) Galatea S. (mother) Appearance Casual Clay Golem Form Battle Attire Background Pygmalion the 9th was the descendant of the 1st Pgymalian and was a good looking guy who was an Art Professor at Prometheus University. Though unfortunately, he was cursed with an inability to hook up with any woman alive. So he prayed for Aphrodite who mentioned that there was a loophole in the system: he could hook up with inhuman women. But to make it a shortcut, he sculpted a beauty out of clay and Aphrodite brought her to life. She was the perfect woman in personality and appearance, and happily fell in love with the artist and both were married. Then after five years of blissful union, the two dediced they wanted to start a family together, but the art teacher needed a model for her. Personality Galatea is first introduced portraying an emotionless face, seeming more secluded from everyone, as she has yet to develop her own emotional responses. After she joins Prometheus University, she develops a happier demeanor. She is obsessed with both Medusa and Perseus to the point of considering anyone who shows affection towards them a rival. This goes to the slowly growing harem, of which she has shorted out becoming a Love Labyrinth. And when the Furies threatened him, Galatea loses her calm demeanor and entered a somewhat satanic-appearing state that frightens the Furies and even Hades. Galatea also seems to have a slight masochistic side; upon making a mistake, she asks Perseus to spank her as punishment, saying it's her "hobby." She's also very polite towards other, typically addressing others with honorifics, though she addresses Perseus as "Darling Percy" and Medusa as "Lovely Medusa" only. She cares deeply for her friends and comrades at both Prometheus University and Demi-Camp. During the Battle of Athens arc, Galatea is pitted against Andromeda but instead chooses to sacrifice herself by attacking a thunder pillar, even though she knows that it will cause her harm. Upon her revival after the Aphrodisia Dance, she wasn't feared or hated for her past relationship problems, and she maintains a good relationship with the other members. She is also shy about her body, as she doesn't like to shower with other girls. Galatea has a wild and creative imagination (a trait that Medusa gave her when Aphrodite asked for her personality) in which she uses it artistically as well as with her shapeshifting. Although in some cases, she tends to fabricate relationships and love rivals. Skills/Abilities Powers Skills Equipment Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Brina Palencia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Golems Category:Citizens of Athens Category:Prometheus University Category:Perseus's Love Interests